


the night sky looks beautiful, but it pales in comparison to you

by asterphobia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas's Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterphobia/pseuds/asterphobia
Summary: oneshot. cas's deal with the empty comes to get him, but it's sam. they're outside the bunker because i said so.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	the night sky looks beautiful, but it pales in comparison to you

"Are you insane, Cas?"

Sam's breath is coming quickly. The night sky is beautiful, almost mocking him.

"What?"

"You heard me. Are you fucking insane?" Sam's hands are buried in Cas's coat, their eyes meeting desperately. 

"Sam-" Cas begins, a hand ending up on Sam's chest, trying to push him away.

"No. No, it won't end like this, Cas. You can't do this."

"I made my deal, Sam." Cas's blue eyes reflect the stars in a way Sam has never seen before.

"I don't care about the deal! I don't! Cas, please-"

Black ooze makes a hole in a tree behind Cas. The stars form a halo around him.

"Please." Sam almost thinks Cas doesn't hear him.

"Sam. You know it's always been you. You taught me that you don't have to be who you're destined to be, what everyone says you have to be. You've defied fate more times than I can count. You're selfless, and kind, and loyal, and you have shown me that no matter what, the most important thing is to be kind. Always."

"Stop."

"I'd follow you anywhere, Sam. I've enjoyed these last few years more than you know, because they've been with you. You, and Dean, and Claire, and Jack, and everyone else who we call family. But, truth is, I wouldn't even know how to love them if I didn't watch you do it first. You love so strongly and faithfully and _truly_ , unlike anyone else, and you're so honest in the way you present yourself to the world and to everyone else. You taught me how to be myself, to do what I know is right instead of doing what everyone else tells me is right." Cas's voice is quiet. Wind blows through the trees.

"Cas. Don't. Not after all this time." Sam is begging him, his knees threatening to give out. Cas is just smiling at him, and it's almost infuriating. The Empty has tendrils sneaking across the grass, almost identical to the dark night sky above them. 

"I love you, Sam. More than you'll ever know." Constellations glimmer above him.

"Cas, don't." Sam's voice breaks, and he feels his world spinning, crashing, burning. 

Black tendrils wrap around Cas's ankles. He smiles wider, his eyes lifting up to the heavens. 

"It's okay, Sam." Cas pushes him gently away, letting his hand linger over Sam's before it's covered with black.

No noise, no signs, no flashes of light. Cas is just gone, like he never existed. Blinking out like a dying star.

"I love you, too," Sam whispers into the night.

There's no one left to hear him.

The stars keep burning, the world keeps spinning, and Sam Winchester is lost.


End file.
